warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Paradise Lost
17:55, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte "Habichtpfote!", rief Feuerpfote. "Nein! Bleib stehen!" Die Große Versammlung war fast vorbei. Der BaumClan war bereits auf dem Weg ins Moorland. Feuerpfote rannte hinter dem grauen Kater mit den schwarzen Streifen her. Aber er hörte sie nicht, oder er wollte sie nicht hören. "Habichtpfote, warte!" Endlich drehte er sich um. "Was willst du?", schnappte er. "Ich will mit dir reden!" Habichtpfote schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich aber nicht mit dir!", keifte er, drehte sich wieder um und folgte seinen Clangefährten. Feuerpfote hörte auf, hinter ihm her zu rennen. "Feuerpfote", miaute eine Stimme. "Was ist, Eispfote?", murmelte die Schülerin. "Er ist aus einem anderen Clan, Feuerpfote." "Na und?", fauchte Feuerpfote. Sie drehte sich um, rannte davon in Richtung des VogelClan-Lagers. Wolken ballten sich zusammen, es fing an, zu regnen. Eispfote blieb im Regen stehen. Ist es... Liebe, die Feuerpfote ihm so zeigt? Feuerpfote tappte mit gesenktem Kopf ins Lager. Sie war nass bis auf die Knochen. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie direkt in die eisblauen Augen ihres Vaters. "Feuerpfote", miaute er. "Du hast es nicht einmal verdient, auf die Große Versammlung mitzukommen. Du bist ja noch ein Junges." Feuerpfote machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch dann verließ sie der Mut. "Na und", murmelte sie genervt. "Ich wäre glücklich gewesen, für immer ein Junges zu bleiben!" "Dann sei Heiler", knurrte Matschschatten. "Niemals! Den Triumph gönn ich dir nicht." Mit den Worten wollte sie in den Schülerbau tappen, doch Matschschatten trat mit einer Pfote auf ihren Schweif. "Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Haichtpfote reden wolltest. Es sei wichtig gewesen." Feuerpfote fühlte sich seltsam ertappt. Sie blickte ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen. "Er ist aus einem anderen Clan, Feuerpfote." "Das hat mir Eispfote auch gesagt! Ich will das nicht hören! Ich weiß es selber!" Sie wirbelte herum und rannte in den Schülerbau. Dort legte sie die Pfoten über den Kopf und presste ihre Schnauze in das Moos. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie tatsächlich etwas komisches, wenn sie an Habichtpfote dachte. Ist es... Liebe? Songtext So watch my chest heave, as this last breath leaves me. I am trying to be what you're dying to see. I feel like "Fuck man, can't take this, anymore, this heart, break this." This is life that's so thankless, how could he just forsake us? Racist he makes us, hate us he gave us. Nothing but no trust, and I am so fucked up. So let this gun bond us, let's hide by this lust. And once we are just dust, he'll know that he loved us! Let it all burn, I will burn first! God, I've tried - am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve! God, I've lied - am I lost in your eyes? So take me and make me, weaken and save me. This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing. To sing when you hurt and to sing when you cry. To sing when you live and to sing when you die. And here at the end, at the end of the hurt, all the pain ain't the same when it's your turn to burn. We're the heart for the heartless, the thoughts for the thoughtless, the lies for the honest, we're the gods of the godless! Let it all burn, I will burn first! God, I've tried - am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve! God, I've lied - am I lost in your eyes? So cry three tears for me, when it's all gone, sing me this song. So cry three tears for me, when it's all gone, when it's all gone. I can not stand, who I am, I'm this man. With this blood on my hands, in this blood I am damned. So watch my wings burn, as they burn in the fire. I'll scatter the ashes, no need for the choir. Let it all burn, I will burn first! God, I've tried - am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve! God, I've lied - am I lost in your eyes? This hate that you gave me keeps saying... Just let me burn! Just let me burn! This hate that you gave me keeps saying... Just let me burn! Just let me burn! Burn! NOW! Burn! Just let me burn! NOW! Burn! Burn! Song © Hollywood Undead http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dboe4rq9Azk Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:BaumClan (byFire) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten